


Complimentary colors

by emms14



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Community: Suitsmeme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emms14/pseuds/emms14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times in which Harvey and Mike match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complimentary colors

**Author's Note:**

> for a "Harvey/Mike dressing like a couple. Like, Harvey wearing ties that complement the color of Mike's shirts! Similarly-pinstriped suits! Going as Kirk and Spock for Pearson Hardman's annual Halloween party!" prompt

**One**

 

The first time it happens, eyebrows raise. Mike’s at the office half an hour before Harvey shows up and working hard.  Harvey comes in, leisurely stopping at his office before making his way to Mike’s desk.

 

He harasses Mike about some paperwork, they banter back and forth for a few minutes and Harvey makes his way back to his office, hyperaware of the extra attention he and Mike received.

 

He passes Donna on his way who looks at him with raised eyebrows.

 

“What?”

 

Donna looks pointedly at his clothes before turning to look back at Mike. Harvey looks down at his black suit with a grey waistcoat and black and grey tie before examining Mike. _Oh._

 

Mike just happens to be wearing a cheap grey suit. A cheap suit but the same shade of grey as Harvey’s clothes nonetheless. Well how did that happen?

 

 **Two**

 

The second time it happens, people start to gossip. Because once is a coincidence but twice, could they _be_ any more obvious?

 

They’re out at a company dinner with clients and lawyers and _so many_ people watching them. Mike has a light blue shirt on under his suit jacket and Harvey happens to be wearing a light blue tie.

 

Harvey considers sending Mike home to change, but he’s afraid that would only look more suspicious. Harvey couldn’t care less what the associates say, but this dinner has clients, and clients are _everything_.

 

So Mike doesn’t change—he probably doesn’t even notice that they match—and Harvey doesn’t change and they somehow make it through the night.

 

 **Three**

 

The third time it happens, Harvey yells at Mike. Their pinstriped suits are nearly identical.

 

“Are you so desperate to be me that you insist on practically wearing my clothes?” It isn’t the best he could come up with but Harvey’s a little off his game that day. Mike’s suit looks _fantastic._

 

“Are you complaining?” Mike retorts and Harvey thinks the kid has always had a little too much spunk.

 

“People will talk.”

 

“They already do.”

 

Mike has him there so Harvey drops it; it’s not like he can dress Mike every day.

 

 **Four**

The fourth time it happens, it’s planned—sort of.

 

Harvey may have joked that he was going to the Pearson-Hardman Halloween party as Captain Kirk. And Mike may have joked that in that case he’d be going as Spock.

 

And they may have both spent the day furiously wondering if the other would follow through on their comments.

 

When they both show up—separately of course—they just happen to match perfectly and no one even talks. The partners are not interested and they only get a few glances from the associates.

 

Harvey and Mike spend the night quoting Star Trek back and forth and Mike calls Harvey “Captain” a few times and maybe they should match more often.

 

 **Five**

The fifth time Harvey and Mike match it definitely intentional.

 

Harvey lays out Mike’s suit on their bed while Mike showers and makes sure to match their ties. Mike’s is still a skinny tie and Harvey’s is wide, but matching is matching.

 

Harvey doesn’t put his tie on yet, but leaves it on the bed where he knows Mike will notice it.

 

He wanders into the kitchen, barefoot but dressed in his suit, sans tie to pour them both more coffee. He stands, sipping his as he hears the shower shut off. He listens as the door opens, and Mike goes to their bed to dress. He waits for the question he knows will come.

 

“Harvey…?”

 

And maybe matching isn’t so bad after all.

 

 

 


End file.
